Andy's Christmas
by daxy
Summary: This Christmas Andy wasn’t alone.


**Summary: This Christmas Andy wasn't alone.**

**AN: Just something I felt like writing.**

**-I-**

**Christmas Eve. 16:00**

Andy sighed. Usually he would spend Christmas alone, in his dark apartment and think of nothing but how much he missed his son, Andy Jr. Jr and Andy were starting to get a better connection, but Jr still didn't feel like spending Christmas with his father. Andy didn't blame him. A recovering alcoholic, who never smiled and had nothing interesting to talk about. Yeah, that seemed like a fun Christmas.

Sighing again, Andy sat down in his couch. If this had been like last Christmas, he could have been drinking, just because he felt so lonely. Now he couldn't, no, he wouldn't drink. Andy wasn't really man enough to admit it in front of anyone, but in his lonesomeness he could admit that he really wanted to be with someone. Anyone, just as long as he wasn't alone. How pathetic wasn't it? Spending Christmas alone. And how embarrassing wasn't it to come back to work after the holiday and hear everyone else talk about how much fun they had with their families and how much they liked their gifts. All Andy could say was, that he sat at home… alone. Someone would smile nicely at him, but he knew what they were thinking. Poor Andy, all alone. As the doorbell rang, Andy sighed for the third time and went to open the door. He got the surprise of his life, when he found John Kelly outside. His best friend, and son-figure to him.

"John?" Andy asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your mother?"

"I've been there already. And frankly, I didn't want to spend this Christmas with my mother, when she talks to me as if I were my father." John said.

Andy knew how much it hurt for John to be talked to as if he was John Sr. His father had died when John had been so young, and it was a sensitive subject for the younger man. Andy opened the door to let John in, but he just shook his head.

"We are going out." John smiled, "Get your coat."

"John, have you planned something for me? A surprise maybe?" Andy asked. He wasn't sure that he wanted another surprise. That John wanted to spend Christmas with him, was enough of a surprise.

"No, we're just going to Milley's, for a bite with the guys." John grinned. He knew how much this meant for Andy.

"What guys?" Andy asked.

"Medavoy, Fancy, Martinez, oh, and right, three girls also, Licalsi, Laura and Donna Abandando." John said, "Sounds good right?"

"Why would they spend Christmas at Milley's?"

"Medavoy is divorced remember, Donna spends Christmas with him. Licalsi and Laura doesn't really have anyone else to be with. Fancy is there with his family. Martinez says he wanted to do something other, then listening to his parents constant mourning for his little brother. He said it wasn't the right time for it on Christmas Eve." John said, "So what do you say?"

Andy grabbed his coat and walked out with John. He tried hiding how grateful he was, since Andy wasn't the kind of man that easily showed his feelings. But John, saw the gratefulness and the happiness in Andy's eyes.

Once Andy and John were at Milley's, they were greeted by the other guys.

"Andy! hey, how are ya?" Medavoy asked. He seemed more relaxed and happier then ever before. Andy grinned. It was probably because of the Christmas spirit and because he and Donna were finally getting to know each other better.

Andy said hi to everybody, Fancy, Martinez, Licalsi and so on. He felt a rush of happiness as he sat down by a table with the people, he called friends. Even though he had never actually told them, that he thought of them as friends, he was pretty sure that some of them already knew. Everybody talked about everything. From the dumbest criminals they had ever met, to family life and things they regretted and things they dreamed of doing. Andy had never thought he could learn so much about his friends in just one night. Andy didn't say much about himself, he preferred to just listen. And he had to admit it had been a long time since he had had this much fun. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun.

As time went by, Andy asked for a moment alone with John. John was being tossed between two women. Licalsi and Laura. Laura and John still had some feelings for each other, everybody knew they would never stop loving each other. Licalsi wanted a relationship with John, but it seemed as he kept pushing her away. Though, John was stil in love with Licalsi. Andy didn't know what, but Licalsi and John shared something. A secret maybe.

"So how come you thought of inviting me to this?" Andy asked.

A part of him, didn't want to hear that John knew he was lonely. But who was he trying to fool? Everybody knew. Everybody knew that Andy Sipowicz, the tough, bend-the-rules-a-little-kind of cop, went home every night, and to what? Emptiness. Nothing. A fish tank. That's what he went home to. A fish tank.

"Andy, you and I both spend most of Christmas Eve alone. And well, I figured, why should we? Why can't we spend it together. Rather two guys in one apartment on Christmas, then one right?" John smiled, "Then Medavoy called me and told me that you and I should come down to Milley's. He said you didn't answer your phone. So I went to pick you up."

Andy nodded. He was glad that John had thought of him. A young man, who didn't mind being around an old fool like him. Andy appreciated that, more then he would probably ever tell John.

"Thanks John." Andy said.

John smiled and went back inside. Andy stayed outside. He smiled as he looked down on the snow. He had forgotten how much he loved the snow. When he was a kid, he used to play in it. That would probably look funny now, but he still wanted to. Hell, he needed to do it. He needed to let everything go and live, even if it was just for a short while.

"Everything alright, Andy?" Fancy asked.

"Yeah. I just feel like playing in the snow." Andy chuckled.

"What's stopping you?"

"My age." Andy lied.

The only thing stopping Andy, was the he was a coward. He was too afraid to be laughed at, because he played in the snow.

"Liar. Go and make a little snow angel now." Fancy grinned.

"Maybe later." Andy said.

Fancy nodded, patted his shoulder and went back inside. Andy took a good look at the people inside. For the first time in, he didn't really know how many years, he wasn't alone. He was with people he knew and liked. It felt good. Maybe to good to be true. Andy sure hoped that this wasn't all a dream, and he would wake up, in his empty bed and empty apartment. He went back inside. And managed to rescue John from the now, very obviously drunk Licalsi.

"Thanks Andy." John sighed.

"Am I allowed to give you my personal opinion?" Andy asked.

"Always, you know that."

"Okay. If you have to choose between Licalsi and Laura. Choose Laura." Andy smirked and left John alone.

John grinned and looked after Andy. Andy would always pick Laura in front of any other girl. According to him, there couldn't be a better woman for John.

Around midnight, there was only John and Andy still left the Milley's. Actually they were walking towards Andy's apartment. John had been drinking and couldn't drive. Andy had his car outside his apartment. But instead of driving John back to his place, the two men had agreed that John could take the couch and get some sleep. After all it was Christmas, so Andy felt like being a little nice. As they walked back to Andy's place. They passed Central Park. The snow was untouched among the trees. Andy chuckled as he remembered his earlier conversation with Fancy.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

It had been far too long since he had heard Andy laugh.

"Nah, nothing. I told Fancy I felt like playing in the snow." Andy shrugged.

"What's stopping you?"

"That's exactly what he asked. I told him my age is what is stopping me." Andy said.

John chuckled and started walking right out in the snow. He waved for Andy to join him.

"No thanks." Andy said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Andy, come on! It's fun." John grinned as he let himself fall in the snow.

He started making a snow angel. Andy walked out in the snow. Not to play in it, but to get John out of there.

"John." He said as he stood next to the Dt.

John grinned, sat up and grabbed Andy's hands. He pulled Andy down in the snow.

"John! What the hell are thinking?" Andy asked sharply.

"I'm thinking that I want you to live for just a minute." John said, and threw a snowball at Andy, it hit him in the chest.

John knew that would trigger Andy to get revenge. Andy stood up and made a snowball. As he threw it at John, John ducked and the ball missed.

That only triggered Andy more, who made a new snowball. John let himself be hit this time, in the chest. Then he made one to himself. Passers by, saw two men playing the snow. All they did was to smile at them.

Andy got closer and closer to John, and then he grabbed his legs and tripped John backwards. John laughed as he fell down in the snow again. Andy started running back to the sidewalk, with a snow covered John after him.

"That was fun. Admit it!" John grinned.

"Yeah… it was." Andy said.

Then the two men, walked towards Andy's home again. Once inside the warm apartment. Andy made some coffee and got some blankets for John. John sat on the couch and just observed Andy's apartment.

"Nice place." John said.

"Liar."

"No, really. It's nice and quite cozy." John smiled.

Andy nodded, he believed John. Because John never lied to him. The men drank coffee. Then John fell asleep, faster then Andy could blink. One minute he was awake and the next the was asleep. Andy covered him up with the blankets and then went into his bedroom. Once he laid in bed, he couldn't stop smiling. He was sure his cheeks would hurt the following day because of all the smiling. He laid there for what seemed like an eternity. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Happier then ever. He had got the Christmas he dreamed of. The best one ever.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
